ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin/History
History Aladdin was born and raised in the slums in his homeland, his father left as soon as he was born and his mother had died from an illness when he was 6. Aladdin had to take care of himself, learn to be independent, he lived on the streets and stole whatever he needed to stay alive, he always took what he needed for himself, then gave the rest to the people in his slum, he believed that no one person should have everything to themselves, he despised the rich and powerful for the way they treated the poor and weak like they were not even human. Over the course of time, he continued to steal for his people, at the age of 10, he committed a grand heist, he ransacked a nobles mansion, stealing all that was valuable and brought it back to his friends, he was treated as a hero, a savior of the slums, defender of the weak. The noble soon found out what had happened to him and he was furious, he issued a reward for any information related to the culprit. The people whom Aladdin protected all his life decided it was their turn to help him, give back for all that he gave them. They sheltered him from city guards and anyone who just wanted the reward for information. The noble got sick and tired of waiting for any leads, so he sent mercenaries to the slums to find him. The slum was attacked by ruthless killers, killing children, raping women, murdering innocent people, Aladdin was locked inside the house of the people sheltered him, they wanted to keep him safe, but instead, they just made him witness all of the people he loved get massacred before his very eyes. The slums were burned to the ground, the bodies along with it, there were not many survivors, scattered victims of the incident crying in the ashes of what was once their homes. Aladdin couldn't bear to even look at them, he was a failure as a guardian, he was no longer a hero, he was a coward who watched innocent people get slaughter on his behalf, he was just like the nobles he had hated so much. He turned himself into the guards and was beaten for several days before being dragged on his knees through the debris of what was once his home to the nobles mansion. The noble had decided that Aladdin was to be punished by living the rest of his life as a slave, never to know the feeling of freedom for the rest of his life, or until his usefulness has run out. Slavery, a punishment that seemed worse than death to Aladdin. He was branded with the number 12, the 12th slave of the noble he had stole from. The noble sold him at an auction, then his next owner has done the same, Aladdin was more trouble than he was worth. No matter what they did to him, lashings, burning, beating, torture, Aladdin would continue to rebel against them attempting to escape. Auction to auction, owner to owner, Aladdin was stuck doing hard physical labor, extremely odd jobs, assassinations, fight clubs, and even used as a sex toy for the women that owned him, he did this for for 9 long years, by that time, Aladdin had enough, he grew sick of living his life in chains, the last owner he had was a weapon collector, he had many different kinds of ancient weapons, from blessed to cursed, Aladdin needed power, he needed to learn to fight but didn't have to time to train he stole a cursed sword that was once owned by an ancient villain, the sword gave him the knowledge of how to fight and the power to set himself free, but it wasn't for free, he had to make a blood oath with the sword, he could live his life as he pleases, but once he dies, no matter how young or old, his soul would be devoured by the sword. Not long after that, he had cut his chains and set himself free, along with the many other slaves that his owner had, he fought his way out of his mansion, and into the world, into the free world, he said his goodbyes to the fellow slaves and fled his country in search of a place free from the laws of his land, he crossed paths with many people, from merchants to mages, acquiring many wares from their kindness, from a beautiful dagger, to a magic turban, that allowed the wearer to fly. He soon found himself in Wonderland, a place much different than his own, instead of desert, there was many plants, trees, and wildlife, he made his way to the castle where he decided to make his home, he believed that living under the rule of a queen was just a different form of slavery, but he will learn in time, that he has freedom to do as he wishes. --- After the transition to Fabula, Aladdin has even more freedom to express than under the vile Queen, but, Fabula has slightly changed Aladdin. Shortly after coming to Fabula, he came across a destroyed town with all inhabitants slaughtered. He was reminded of the atrocity of his homeland, and his personality grew darker. Kai, he once could deal with him and his personality, but Aladdin finds it hard to resist his urges to want to kill him. He doesn't know what happened, but all he knows, is that he has to keep control, so it doesn't take over. --- After being taken over by Omega and winning the battle against Madder Red, Aladdin returned to his jolly old self. It will take a long time for Omega to show his face again. References Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages